The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In general, an automatic transmission determines a gear stage based on a shift pattern in which a gear range is previously set based on a relationship between an accelerator pedal opening degree detected by a sensor (e.g., APS: Accelerator Pedal Sensor) and a speed of a vehicle.
However, we have discovered that a transmission control based on a conventional shift pattern does not consider road conditions, such as a road speed limit or a gradient (slope) of a road on which the vehicle is traveling.
For example, when there is a speed camera in front of a vehicle, the vehicle controlled with the conventional shift pattern may be caught on a speed camera while passing through the speed camera at a speed higher than the speed limit.